l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsuki Jakuei
Kitsuki Jakuei was courtier, duelist and Emerald Magistrate of the Dragon Clan. Station In 1198 Jakuei was stationed at Miryoku no Shima, replacing Kitsuki Shizuro, who had returned to the Empire. Jakuei, his yojimbo Mirumoto Reiyu, and the guard Mirumoto Kyoshiro, met Kakita Kazan, one of the architects of the island, alongside with Kazan's own yojimbo, Daidoji Kenshi in the Aerie. Kazan requested permission for the scholar Doji Iza to inspect the texts kept there by Shizuro. Scenes from the Empire, Part 21, by Yoon Ha Lee, Robert Denton, and Shawn Carman Allied Shojo Jakuei sought any means to find the man once known as Mirumoto Mareshi, The Age of Exploration, Part 3, by Shawn Carman who had disappeared in the beginning of the War of Serpents. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Jakuei found the aid of the shojo Yu'phen, a water spirit with seer abilities. In return Jakuei supplied the ape-like creature with sake. They met in an area which would be known as the Fields of Sanfiorenzo. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration Blood of the Preserver In 1199 Jakuei and the Togashi Daimyo Togashi Noboru investigated the reasons behind the Lion attacks to Spider encampments. He went to Togashi Osawa's dojo in the Second City, where the aged Dragon taught ise zumi, Asako monks, and sohei of the Order of Venom alike. Noboru questioned the Spider students, Nishimura, Ohaba, and Sutigu, but they refused to explain, and Noboru attempted to get words through a demonstration of force. After the three sohei were defeated, Jakuei inferred the Spider were hiding something. Seeds of Decay: The Dragon, by Seth Mason Conflicts in the Colonies The whole region would descend into war after Matsu Yoshito announced that the Lion had attacked the Spider, alongside with independent Crab attacks on the Spider. Kitsuki Fujimura passed word to Jakuei and proposed to locate Mirumoto Ichizo, Seeds of Decay: The Dragon, by Seth Mason the personal advisor of Daigotsu Kanpeki. Mantis Banishment During the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime ordered to cease the Mantis strikes against the Crane until the Kitsuki finished an investigation on the matter. As the order was countermanding the judgment of the Emerald Champion, the Mantis did not stop. For their defiance, the Mantis representative Yoritomo Sakuma was told that any member of the Mantis were banished from the Second City. Jakuei did not appreciate Suikihime’s obvious toying with the law. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Madness Jakuei and his yojimbo Hida Koraia investigated the murders of three individuals in a shop owned by the merchant Horu, who had gone mad. The magistrate was aided by Mirumoto Michi. Collaborations by Shawn Carman After P'an Ku's threat was gone, Jakuei returned to the Aerie. He released his yojimbo Kyoshiro from his duties, as he was too involved in his Blood Feud with Doji Iza. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason External Links * Kitsuki Jakuei (Embers of War) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates